


and from stardust they were born

by orphan_account



Category: JCU (Jelpus Cinematic Univede), Jelpus
Genre: Backstory, Creation Myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five Gods for Enma under the sky,Five shards of starlight for the mortals in their halls of stone,One Mortal Man doomed to die,One betrayal of the Dark Lady on her dark throneIn the Land of Seshlehem where the Shadows lie.One prophecy to rule them all, One prophecy to find them,One prophecy to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them,In the Land of Seshlehem where the Shadows lie- how the Penta came to exist, long ago and far away - where Enma comes out to play.
Kudos: 1





	and from stardust they were born

When they were children, they ate starlight for breakfast. In the arches of Chrismo, covered in snow, they would sit in a row around the great flame of Seshlehem. They drew close to the fire, to warm their very souls, which imbued them with a great something the very gods could not even name. 

At first there was one child of Enma. A child who would consume the north star, pluck it from the sky and lay it down on the table before him. This was Jed, the first born son, who came to being with azzure hair curled to his scalp, and arms that could reach the sun if he so wished. He was proud and self-willed, would sit for hours in contemplative peace. 

The story of Jed Trombone, as he would be come to known, is a legend and a history - a myth made mortal. Jed was the cool ice of Chrismo, he had it in his bones and brought it with him from the heavens with stars in his palms. 

He would sit alone, for he  _ was  _ alone then, long ago, before the landmasses cracked and formed, before the waterways crawled from springs and mountains clawed their way upwards towards the sky. There was silence in the taught muscles of his back, as he trailed moondust on the bare soles of his feet. 

It was forsaid that at the memepocalypse, which is the end of days, that a god will rage fire on the mortal land and destroy all that is unholy and impure. The god will walk fire to Seshlehem and the waters of Chrismo will flood the entire world until no land is to be seen. 

Jed Trombone bore witness to this prophecy. He had it written into the very sinews of his body. He wished not to be the god of the memepocalypse. So on the sixth day after he drew a star from the sky, he forced four more from the night time sky. These stars became his siblings, the siblings of starlight. 

The Penta. The five shards of starlight; splinters of Jed, cracked down to his very soul. Jid, Jud, Jad and Jod each had their own domain; Jed took Seshlehem, Jid governed Chrismo, Jud held dominion over the baron lands of Shia while Jad and Jod ruled Procrastination Creek together for they were born from twin stars. Now spread throughout the land, the Penta believed they could avert the memepocalypse. 

The children of the stars would maintain their separate realms, for fear that together, the Penta would become too powerful and the prophecy could come into being. 300 summers they toiled, creating the Univede: rising the mountains, pouring moondust into water, cracking the land into a maze of deserts and snowlands. The land birthed a new race, and the Penta watched as the mortals grew and began to fight their own, small weak-willed, battles. These ephemerals were playthings, gone in the blink of easy eyes. 

In these early days, the twin stars - Jad and Jod - would play wargames with their mortals, creating civil war in Procrastination Creek. Violence pockmarked these lands, splitting the territory into those who made plans at the last minute and those who wished for forethought. The creek, now flooded, became a barrier between these two warring factions. Jad and Jod would oversee each side, in order to create a perpetual conflict. 

In the baron lines of Shia, Jud’s lands suffered from drought, and they watched as their mortals failed to thrive. Jud begged the twin’s to allow Shia water from the creek, but the war they had waged through their mortals prevented this. It crippled Jud’s Shia lands, leaving them dry and inhospitable. 

In Chrismo, the hardy mortals adapted to the weather with the gift of fire from Jid. Jid herself transformed from a son of starlight to a daughter, as the years passed. In her glory, Chrismo reigned stronger, and more powerful. Its mortals were peaceful settlers - mainly snow farmers who cultivated the ice and traded with the Shia lands for survival. It was Chrismo which founded many of the myths of the Melted Face, and saw the banishment of the bandits otherwise known as the ‘Why Martin’s - it was in these snowy climes that the legendary F******* Log in the Water clan came to prominence and the tragedy of the Hoya massacre took place. 

Many materials from Chrismo have survived through the centuries, woven into their music and woodcuttings which remained through the  _ bad  _ times. Jid was their god, whom they prayed to and who supported them in all of their suffering. As time passed, she divorced herself further from the rest of the Penta, who struggled as she was elevated above them. 

It was only Jed, the most balanced of the Penta, who did not become jealous of Jid’s success in Chrismo. And while Seshlehem did not have civil war like the creek, nor a lack of resources like Shia, there was, birthed in Seshlehem, a creature greater than the normal mortal. It took 300 summers for this individual to rise, and when he did, Jed watched him with great anxiety. 

His name was Jelloys, his clan Jelpus. 

That in itself should not have raised an alarm. A mere mortal, the Penta would laugh to see Jed worry at such a sight. But it was not his name nor his place of birth which cause the first fret. It was his face. A normal, balanced face, with deep eyes like staring into starlight. 

_ The eyes _ . Jed had seen these before. Even from the moment Jelpus first could see, those eyes were blind to their true fate. The eyes of the Memepocalypse, of the slayer of the Penta, a pawn of the prophecy. He was not just an ephemeral, he was  _ the ephemeral.  _ It was Jelloys Jelpus, of Seshlehem, born after all those summers from the formation of the five, who was promised to defeat them, and destroy the Univede with him. 

You see, Jed was not aware that in splitting the soul of Enma, there would be a punishment. His actions had angered his creator, who had thought herself capable of all thought: she had laid claim long ago to enlightenment. But she had not foreseen the rebellion of her boy, Jed, and now wished to tell him that the memepocalypse could not be prevented, no matter his actions. 

She cursed the Penta for their indiscretions, each one a different affliction. For Jed, he was to walk among the mortals, and given the love of a man who would die long before the god himself did. For Jid, the fire of the people of Chrismo was destroyed and her iconography blamed - they no longer prayed to her as a saviour, but as a destructor. Jod and Jad were cursed like narcissus, but in each other found their reflection and, unable to turn away, the creek conflict subsumed them into a permanent hell. Finally, in the baron lands, Jud’s people were given water but at the cost of his very starlight, which was used to create a spring in the centre of Shia - and at the spring was a statue of Jud, in which the diamond starlight of his being was encased, unable to escape. 

The last punishment was for all. It was this: 

Jelloys. From the anger of Enma he was born. And with him came the second age of Seshlehem, the great purge, and the fall of the mighty Penta. 

And from the darkness of this war came the apocryphal Jyd. The culmination of the Penta, hidden within; a mix of pain and power. 

It was Jyd who wished to kill the old god, Enma. 

And it was Jyd who succeeded. 

  
  



End file.
